1. Field of the Invention
The invention relates to a supporting apparatus, and more particularly, to a supporting apparatus for supporting an electric device in a car.
2. Description of the Prior Art
Electrical devices used in a car, such as cellular phones, LCD televisions, and electric fans, are powered by plugging into an electric cigarette lighter. Plugs can be directly plugged into some electrical devices whereas connecting devices are needed for certain other electrical devices. Electrical devices that lack a connecting device must be small but may still often seriously interfere with operation of parts of the car such as the stickshift.
The prior art connecting device is designed with an electrical cable, a single wire covered with plastic tube, or a spring hosepipe. The drawbacks of the prior art connecting device are as follows:
1. The connecting device with an electrical cable cannot fix the electrical device in one position, and the electrical cable is easily dislocated and damaged during use.
2. The connecting device with a single wire covered with plastic tube has a short lifespan because the single wire is unable to support heavy weight and as such is easily broken.
3. The connecting device with a spring hosepipe is unable to support heavy weight so any electrical device must be small and light.